1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair product packaging, and more particularly, to an artificial hair package assembly and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair extensions and hair weaves are used by individuals to enhance the appearance of their natural hair. Hair extensions and hair weaves, or wefts of hair in general, include multiple strands of hair attached together to form a unit that can be secured to an individual's scalp. Incorporating natural or artificial hair, hair extensions and hair weaves can be used by individuals to either conceal or supplement their natural hair. In some cases, individuals use hair extensions and hair weaves when they are experiencing baldness or thinning of their natural hair. For those experiencing baldness or thinning of natural hair, use of hair extensions and hair weaves provides an alternative to use of potentially dangerous hair growth drugs or chemicals, or uncomfortable hair plugs.
Hair extensions and hair weaves may also be used to provide an individual with an alternative hair color while also providing added volume and/or length to the individual's natural hair in order to improve their appearance. Furthermore, hair extensions and hair weaves can be used by individuals to present an alternative texture to their own hair, such as changing their hair from straight to curly. Just as many people enjoy accessorizing their wardrobe, people who wear hair extensions and hair weaves enjoy changing their appearance by adding hair extensions and hair weaves to their natural hair.